


Improper Usage

by SlayerEnfiniti



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, fluffy tentacle sex, somehow this became fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerEnfiniti/pseuds/SlayerEnfiniti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide finds out about Kaneki being a ghoul.</p>
<p>Set post-Aogiri, with a reference to chapter 136.</p>
<p>...yeah just kagune sex....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Usage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, slayerenfiniti is finally back! But what's this, no Attack on Titan???
> 
> To be honest I've been fading out of that fandom gradually. I won't say I'm not going to finish The Cleanest Princess and Critical, but work on them will slow to a crawl.
> 
> Ahem. Anyway, I'm setting up a Tumblr blog at KanekisTentacles.tumblr.com, so check it out if you're interested.

Hide was no fool.

There had been signs right from the beginning, clear back to him not feeling right about that Rize chick. But his best friend had been head over heels for her, so Hide had held his tongue.

It had almost gotten Ken killed.

Month after month, Ken tried to pull away. Month after month, Hide hung on by desperate fingertips, determined not to lose him. He stayed awake late at night, wondering if he should tell Ken just how much he knew. If he should say what he felt. But no, better to remain as they were than risk losing everything.

Now, finally, all the walls were gone. All the little lies shattered the moment he looked up and met Ken’s mismatched eyes. A rush of adrenaline shot through him. One eye, just like he’d looked into a thousand times before. The other, black and red like something out of a nightmare. Ken’s. They were both Ken’s. Both beautiful.

Ken was speaking now, but the words passed through Hide without sticking. He knew what they meant, though, knew what emotion the crumpled brows and tight mouth held back. Taking a deep breath, he reached out and clapped a hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I knew already. Come on, let’s go home.”

……………………………………………………

“Hide?” Ken asked in a small voice. His eyepatch was back, nightmare over. “You really… you knew?”

Hide kept walking forward, scratching the back of his head. “Well, at first I guessed. Something was fishy, and it just kind of… fit. And then…” Another lie to break down. “I was… awake when you and the old man were talking. At the café, after Nishiki-senpai…” Tried to kill me. They were walking close enough together that he heard Ken’s swallow. “Sorry. I thought you wouldn’t want to talk about it.”

A shaky chuckle. “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“Yeah,” Hide tapped his hand against Ken’s. “But I’m still here. And I’ll stick with you. Don’t worry, alright?”

Ken stopped walking abruptly. “You…” His hands balled into fists. “Hide, that’s, that’s stupid. I’m a… W-We eat people!” Fortunately the street was deserted, so they could speak freely. “I’ve got giant disgusting tentacles that pop out of my back, my eye’s all weird and I can’t control it still, a-and you… Why?!”

Another lie to kill, Hide thought wryly, and this one wasn’t small. He walked closer to Ken, who backed away. “Ken…” The name tasted unfamiliar on his tongue, accustomed as he was to calling even his best friend by his last name. Ken’s breath hitched and he backed up again, turning until his back was pressed against the back of some building. “Look, the only way I’m going anywhere is if you tell me to go. If I have even the slightest sliver of hope that you want me by you then that’s where I’ll be.” A deep breath. “Because I like you.” His heart pounded as he stepped closer again, and this time Ken had nowhere to retreat to. “I-I’ve liked you since high school, alright? But the only time you showed interest in anyone it was a girl, so I don’t…”

Ken’s eye was wide in an expression like fear. “Hide…” he breathed. Red colored his cheeks. “I’m bi.”

Hide swore his heart skipped a beat. The world lurched and realigned in a better way. “You’re…”

“Yeah. But I thought you weren’t interested in relationships?” They’d never explicitly discussed it, and maybe they should have if it would have cleared this up earlier. Hide put a hand on either side of Ken’s head.

“I’m not interested in hookups. B-But you’re not just anyone. I know you. And I… I like you.” There, he’d said it again. He shut his eyes, afraid of the rejection he was almost certain he’d get.

A hand brushed his cheek, and Hide’s eyes flew open. A small little smile lit Ken’s face. “I thought you were off limits. I guess not.”

They both moved at the same time, hugging each other tightly in the dark, dirty street with no one else around. Hide dug his fingers into the muscle of Ken’s back, taking breath after breath against his shoulder and neck. Ken started laughing, and once he did Hide couldn’t help but join in. Like the pair of fools they were, they laughed and laughed until they were both breathless. Hide’s shoulder was wet, he noticed suddenly. Shifting a little, he let one hand trail up to the back of Ken’s head to stroke his hair. “I’m here,” he whispered. “And for the record tentacles are hot.” His cheeks burned with the admission, but Ken couldn’t see that with his head buried against Hide’s neck.

“You don’t mean that,” he mumbled. Then suddenly he struggled out of Hide’s grasp. “Shit, I need to let the others know I’m okay!”

Hide’s shoulders slumped a little as he let go. Of course, they’d be worried about him. To his surprise, though, Ken dug out his phone and started typing. “You’re not going back with them?”

Ken looked at him blankly. “But… no. Not after…” His cheeks turned a little red. “I thought… we could go back to my place and uh, t-talk?”

The stutter made Hide grin. “Talk? I guess we could.” Ken sent the text and Hide looped his arm around one of Ken’s own. “C’mon, let’s go!”

Not much later, Ken fumbled to unlock the door as Hide watched. Hide was still running high on adrenaline, but Ken looked exhausted. The door opened, and Hide went in and immediately sat on the bed. Ken followed more slowly. “Hey, you tired?”

“Mmhm,” the other replied. “Using my kagune in battle’s really draining.” He moved to sit next to Hide. “Oh, that’s the, uh, tentacles…” Hide filed away the term and set his hand on top of Ken’s.

“Anything I can do to help?” Ken’s face turned bright red and he hastily shook his head.

“Th-That’s not- I wouldn’t…” He gulped and looked away. “I’ll be fine after I eat…”

Hide’s smile fell a little. “Oh. Do you…” He tried to think of a polite way to ask if there was a convenient dead body nearby. “Do you need to go out?”

“No, I’ve got-” Ken stopped talking suddenly. “Ugh, this is so awkward. I’ll just make coffee.” He stood and busied himself with the coffeemaker.

The silence grew and stretched between them as he worked. There were a million questions Hide wanted to ask, but none of them rose to the top. Instead, he just watched idly as his best friend-turned-crush-turned-??? made two cups of coffee, dropping some dark-colored sugar cubes in one of them.

Returning to the bed, Ken handed one cup to Hide, and sipped at his own. Hide took a drink cautiously, but it tasted fine to him. “Will this help with your…?”

Ken’s gaze lowered to look into the cup. “Yeah. The cubes are for this sort of thing. It’s not a meal, but it helps. I can live off them for a while, even.” Hide made it a point to never touch any sugar cubes ever again.

Ken was looking sad, contemplating his coffee far too seriously. Hide scooted closer until his leg brushed the other’s. “Hey, it’s fine. I knew what you being a ghoul meant.” That didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful he didn’t have to see Ken eating - yet - but it was still important to say.

A grateful smile was his reward. “Thanks. I can’t help what I am, though I sure tried. I fought it so hard at the beginning I nearly died more than once.” That made Hide’s heart skip another beat. “It’s still nice to not have to hide.” Ken took a deep gulp of his coffee, and then another. Maybe it was his imagination but Hide swore he could see color returning to Ken’s face as he drank.

“Good. That’s what I’m here for.”

Ken scooted slightly closer until their legs were a solid line of warmth against each other. “And here I thought you were here because you confessed like a lovesick schoolgirl in the middle of a dirty street.”

A hot blush rose to Hide’s face. “I-I wasn’t that bad!” He chugged his coffee, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as the hot liquid scalded his throat. Ken laughed at him, pulling his arm down.

“Hey, I was joking.” He too downed the rest of his cup, then set it on the table with a deep sigh. “I must be blind though because I never even suspected…”

Hide set his cup next to Ken’s. “Nah, just half-blind.” He tapped Ken’s eyepatch lightly. “I hid it really well.”

Ken swatted his hand away. “Hey, stop that, that’s not fair.” Grinning, Hide reached for the eyepatch again, and Ken caught his hand. “Stop it!”

“Aw, spoilsport,” Hide teased. A quick glance to gauge the distance, and he launched himself at Ken, knocking the other flat on his back on the bed. Moving quickly, Hide pinned both of Ken’s hands down with his own. “Gotcha.” Ken squirmed below him, but he held fast.

“Y-You’re such a…” Hide swung a leg over until he was straddling Ken, and the other’s words died suddenly. Hide’s grin changed to a softer smile, and he leaned down closer. “Such. A.” Hide pressed their lips together.

His stomach swooped because  _holy shit he was kissing Kaneki Ken yes he was_ and then he pulled back. “What am I?” He asked sweetly. A very red Ken just stared blankly up at him.

That still wasn’t a no. Licking his lips, Hide wondered just how far he could push. He shifted his hands a little, so that instead of him holding down Ken’s wrists their fingers were entwined more naturally. That done, he leaned down to kiss Ken again.

It wasn’t like it was in the movies, no explosions or earthquakes or angels breaking down the door. But bubbles of happiness welled up inside him and his brain short-circuited to a constant cycle of we’re kissing we’re actually kissing this is really happening. He broke to breathe, face still close.

“You just going to pin me down and have your way with me, then?” And hello suddenly all the blood in Hide’s body was headed south. Ken was smiling. Smiling while saying something like that. “I wouldn’t object.”

Hide just gaped at him, brain completely disconnected. He’d just gotten blanket permission. Game won. “You… You serious?” Ken nodded.

Unsure, Hide sat back. Ken lay on his bed, white hair tossed to the side and looking better than anyone had a right to. The only sign of anything they were doing was his uneven breathing and the faint hint of pink on his face. Taking a deep breath, Ken tilted his head back to bare his neck. “Go on. Do whatever you want.” Heart pounding, Hide leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other’s throat. “Th-That’s right,” he said unsteadily.

Hide’s hands fell away from Ken’s as he shifted again. One hand held him up, while the other moved down to tug on clothing. “I don’t think this is gonna work without us getting up,” he reasoned. “Kinda hard to get your shirt off while you’re laying on it.” Muscles tensed under him as Ken lifted his torso up in a sort of sit-up. Taking advantage, Hide sat up too and ran his hands under the other’s shirt and up. Hard muscles came into the light, and Hide got distracted by them. With a huff, Ken finished pulling his shirt off on his own. “Wow, okay, I know those weren’t there before.” He pointed down at Ken’s abs. “You’ve been working out,” Hide accused.

“Got me.” Ken’s smile widened. His hands slid under Hide’s shirt and Hide shivered. “Come on, your turn.”

A little red again, Hide stripped off his shirt. “It’s nothing compared to you suddenly turning into Mr. Muscle.” And it was true, he was lean but had almost no tone. Insecurity froze him solid, and he couldn’t meet Ken’s gaze.

“Hey.” The soft word drew him back, and Ken’s hands ran down his pants. “It’s alright.” Still unsure, Hide shifted his weight a little side to side. “You-hmgh.” Hide froze again as Ken made a strangled sound. A bulge was pressed against Hide’s ass with the new change in position. Watching Ken’s face, Hide rocked back. “Aaah,” he breathed, head falling back and eye squeezing shut.

The surge of gratification swamped any remaining insecurity. “Why, Kaneki. I do think you’re enjoying this!” He grinned and rocked again, making Ken squirm.

“Such a jerk,” Ken gasped. His hands gripped tightly on Hide’s knees. “Hide,” he whined, and the sound went straight to Hide’s cock.  “Get up so we can lose the pants.”

The idea sounded good to him, so Hide got up and took his pants off, not looking over as he did. His hands hesitated on the band of his underwear, and he looked over at Ken. A very naked Ken looked back at him. Hide gulped, gaze falling to the other’s cock. It jutted straight out, tip a dusky pink, and Hide had never wanted anything more in his life. As he watched, it bobbed a little.

“S-Stop staring at my dick,” Ken stammered. “Are you going to strip or not?” With a little squeak, Hide wrenched his eyes away and pulled down his underwear.

“Oh,” he said suddenly. “Do you have any… you know?” Ken looked at him blankly. “Lube,” he clarified, cheeks red again. At the word, Ken colored too.

“Uh…” He turned away and bent down to rummage through drawers. Hide took the golden opportunity to enjoy the unobstructed view of Ken’s ass, even though he really should have helped look. It was like his feet were nailed to the spot, and the only thought in his head was the constant cycle of this is happening it’s really happening I can’t believe it. Ken straightened with a little grunt. “I’ve got lotion, do you think that’ll work?”

Hide considered the bottle for a moment. “We can try, at least…” He walked forward and took the bottle, then leaned in for another kiss. Ken accepted the kiss, one hand coming up to tangle in the other’s hair. Hide bit softly at Ken’s lower lip, cherishing the sound it drew. “For you I’d try it dry.”

The hand in his hair tightened. “Glad it’s not gonna come to that.” Hide nodded, one of his hands wrapping around Ken’s waist and trailing down to cup his ass. Ken pulled him toward the bed again. “So wait, does that mean you’re gonna be the one with…” He trailed off, but Hide knew what he meant.

“I’ve been wanting your dick for years, so yeah. Is that a problem?” The pump on the bottle was stiff and hard to work, but he managed to get some out and spread it across his fingers. Ken watched him intently, making Hide’s face burn yet again. He almost wanted to ask him to look away, but no. This was Ken. He’d fantasized about this, about Ken watching him while he… His hand dropped low and his legs spread. A single slick finger traced over sensitive skin, and Hide shivered. “It’s so different with you watching.” His finger traced around the rim and he made a little noise in his throat.

Ken moved closer, hands gripping Hide’s ankles. His thumb ran lightly over Hide’s anklebones as Hide’s finger slipped inside. The eye not covered by the patch fixed hungrily on the sight. Hide wondered if the other had changed yet, if the colors had reversed to the striking and slightly scary opposite he’d seen earlier.

“W-Would you,” he tried to speak, “Can you l-lose the eyepatch?” Surprise. Ken opened his mouth, then shut it. One hand left Hide’s ankle to slide the patch off. When the other eye blinked open, it matched the uncovered one. A brief stab of disappointment twisted in Hide‘s belly, and to cover it he worked a second fingertip inside himself.

Ken made a low sound as he watched Hide work himself open. “Hide…” He swallowed. “How... how serious were you earlier?”

“Which part?”

Ken looked away, sitting back and rubbing a hand through his hair. “About the… tentacles being hot thing?”

A fierce rush of arousal left Hide almost unable to speak. “C-Completely,” he managed. He took a deep breath. “Completely, completely serious.”

Ken met his eyes, and his left eye bled to black and red. “Really?” A lump formed in Hide’s throat, so he just nodded.

Slowly, a single tentacle extended on either side. Hide watched them move toward him, heart rate jackhammering in his ears. One brushed his leg just above where Ken’s hand rested, and Hide jumped. “Th-They’re hot!” He pulled his fingers out of himself and tentatively extended his hand toward one. “I mean like warm.” The tentacle rubbed against his leg.

“Too hot?” Ken watched his face carefully, ready to pull back at the first negative reaction. Instead, Hide ran his fingers down the tentacle.

“I don’t think so? It’s like… just shy of yes. Feels good.” The pair wrapped around his ankles and tightened, and Hide drew a shaky breath. “Very good. I thought you had more than two, though.”

Ken gave a quiet laugh. “Easing into it. I’m getting a lot better at controlling them individually.” His hands moved up to Hide’s knees, and the kagune pulled his legs wider apart. Another pair of tentacles flowed out from behind Ken, and Hide made a little sound. “If you’ve got any objections, now’s the time to tell me.”

“Ha,” Hide managed weakly. “Not going to happen.” Ken moved then, sliding his body between Hide’s legs and taking hold of Hide’s cock in one hand. A noise like a sob came from Hide; he was so hard he felt ready to pop right then. “Aah,” he gasped as the new pair of tentacles pushed gently on his shoulders. Suddenly he was flat on his back, Ken leaning over him to trail a line of kisses down his throat. All four limbs were pinned down by kagune, Ken’s hand working him slowly, so slowly Hide felt he would go mad. “F-Faster, dammit.”

Ken shifted up to kiss Hide’s nose. “Impatient as hell.” The hand disappeared from his dick, and Hide was about to protest when he felt a tentacle brush against his inner leg. “Is this alright?”

Even though every nerve in his body was screaming yes, Hide took a second to breathe and consider it. The tentacles were thick, but they tapered at the ends. “M-More lube. Then yes.” He couldn’t believe this was even happening anymore. It was so surreal his brain was just flat not accepting it. Hide closed his eyes as he heard Ken fumble with the bottle. The warmth of the three tentacles still holding him down seeped into him, and he swallowed hard. “Shit, hurry. I’m enjoying this way too much.”

Another huff of laughter. “Working on it.” Another brush against his thigh, this one slick. Hide shivered. “Better?”

Eyes still squeezed tight, Hide nodded. The tentacle traced a wet trail up to the junction of his leg, then down to rub against his hole. He shuddered as it ran a circle around the muscle there. “P-Please,” he squirmed against the restraints. “Please, please, Ken.” It slid inside and Hide’s breath caught because it was barely in and it felt so good he couldn’t take it. “K-Ken...”

The tip wormed in further and Hide let out a shout, cumming with a full-body jerk. Liquid splattered across his chest. Hide opened his eyes, gasping for breath, to find Ken looking down at him in frank shock.

“It’s in like an inch.”

After a moment’s recovery, Hide gave a sheepish smile. “Told you I was enjoying myself…” The tentacle withdrew, milking a small sound of protest out of him as it went. “So... yeah... let the record stand. Tentacles, big yes. BIG yes.”

Ken shook his head and laughed. “Alright then.” He sat back, and the tentacles drew back to let Hide sit up. The tentacles disappeared behind Ken’s back, and his eye faded back to normal.

“W-Wait,” Hide stuttered. “We’re not done.” He looked down at Ken’s still very hard cock. His arms were jelly, his legs worse, but he managed to get to a full sitting position.

“It’s fine.” But Hide moved forward, looping his hands around Ken’s neck and sliding bonelessly into his lap. “H-Hey, wait-” Their bodies came flush together, and Ken stopped talking suddenly.

Hide rocked against him, grinning when Ken dropped his head to Hide’s neck. “Feels good?” Ken nodded into the crook of his neck. Hide ran his hand through Ken’s hair, letting his blunt nails scratch against his scalp.

“Mmh, that feels good too,” Ken murmured. His hands wrapped around Hide’s waist and he pulled them closer together still. Hide’s dick twitched and tried to rise in response, but it was too soon. “Ah,” Ken exhaled, breath blowing hot. Leaning back, Hide snuck a hand between them to grasp Ken’s dick, and Ken made another soft sound at that.

Echoing what had been done to him earlier, Hide stroked up and down slowly. This earned him a whine and a gentle bite to his neck. It made sense that Ken would prefer soft, sweet sex, Hide thought. It fit his personality better, ghoul or no.

“Hide,” Ken mumbled into his neck. His fingers dug into Hide’s ass, tight enough that Hide winced. He ran his thumb across the head of Ken’s cock, causing another bite. This one was hard enough that Hide hissed and pulled away a little. “S-Sorry…” The hands on his backside loosened too, caressing down the skin that might be bruised tomorrow.

Hide made a soothing sound, resuming his easy pace. Lips met for another kiss, and he felt his body start to respond again. “I want you,” he started unsteadily, “i-inside me.” He punctuated the last word with a squeeze.

Ken made a soft ‘ah’ at the squeeze. “Alright…” He breathed. “What should I…” Red bloomed across his cheeks. “I’ve never done the g-giving… with a guy.”

Hide grinned. “Then I guess I’ll just have to… how did you say it? Pin you down and have my way with you.” Ken turned even redder but didn’t object. “If we scoot over a little you can lay down.” Ken glanced behind himself and nodded, so Hide moved off him. Taking the opportunity, he also grabbed the lotion bottle and pumped out a bit more. He turned back to Ken and froze at the sight.

Ken lay on the bed, head propped with a pillow, gaze calm and soft as he looked at Hide. A slow burn of emotion swelled in Hide’s chest. Ken gave him a small smile and patted his stomach just above his cock.  

Like Hide would turn down an invitation like that. He clambered over and straddled Ken’s thighs, grinning fit to break his face in half. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” The hand with the lotion took hold of Ken’s cock again, slicking it with gentle strokes.

“Ah, ah,” Ken gasped. He squirmed and bucked into Hide’s hand. “Sh- Shit…”

Hide couldn’t take it any longer. Getting up onto his knees, he positioned himself and rubbed the tip against his hole. They both gasped at the feeling. Biting his lip, Hide sunk down slowly. The stretch made him wince just a little, and he looked up to see Ken’s reaction. With a jolt, he realized Ken’s left eye had shifted again. “Y-Your-” He sunk down harder than he’d meant to and gasped again as they joined to the hilt. “Ah… your… eye.”

“I know,” Ken breathed. His hands squeezed Hide’s knees in reassurance. Ken arched his back a little, and Hide made a breathy sound as Ken’s kagune wormed out from beneath him. A pair rose and wrapped gently around Hide’s waist, warm and solid. Hide whimpered, cock beading up at the sensation. “G-Good?” He nodded frantically.

Hide rose a little, then slid back down. The tentacles helped him, holding him steady and lifting in turn. “Ken,” he breathed. Slowly, he set a rhythm, breath hitching when Ken’s cock brushed against the perfect spot. “There, right there.” The tentacles tightened, holding him at just the right angle and Hide couldn’t hold back the soft sounds flowing out at every brush. “More,” he demanded softly, not even sure what more he was asking for. Heat was already rushing through him, and he wasn’t even embarrassed by how fast he was coming apart.

Ken groaned, fingers tightening on Hide’s legs. Another tentacle rose, this one running across the flat plane of Hide’s stomach. The rhythm of their movements caused Hide’s cock to bounce against the tentacle, and he whimpered.

“Can you...?” He couldn’t form the sentence, but Ken still understood. Gently, so gently, the tentacle wrapped around Hide’s cock and squeezed. He let out a strangled sob at how amazing it felt, bucking into the warmth and nearly losing the angle they were keeping. “Ken oh Ken that’s so good,” he babbled.

Ken made a high sound in his throat. “Hi-Hide, I’m close.” Hide focused on his face, wrecked expression and mismatched eyes, and felt the first shudder of pleasure spike through him.

“Me too,” he gasped. “So close.” All three tentacles tightened at the same time, and Hide shouted Ken’s name as he came hard.

“A-Ah!” Ken bucked under him, eyes screwing shut. His hands tightened painfully on Hide’s legs as he shuddered and came.

Hide braced himself on the kagune as he tried to breathe normally. With a flush of guilty pleasure he noticed he’d speckled the red with white. The one around his dick loosened slowly, Hide’s cum dripping off it and onto Ken’s stomach. “Wow,” he breathed.

Ken gave a little huff of a laugh. “Yeah.” The tentacles around Hide’s waist lifted him a bit, and Ken’s cock slid out of him. “That was… just wow.”

Hide blushed as he felt liquid drip down his inner thigh. “I need to… bathroom…” The kagune withdrew, and he stumbled to Ken’s bathroom on sore and wobbly legs.

After cleaning up, Hide’s hand hesitated on the bathroom doorknob. How was he supposed to act now? He bit his lip before opening the door. Ken sat on the edge of his bed, boxers back on and kagune hidden again. He met Hide’s eyes and smiled. “Hey. All better?”

“Y-Yeah…” Hide mumbled. Taking Ken’s cue, he retrieved his own underwear and pulled them on before sitting on the bed. He gathered his courage with a deep breath. “You know, you’re kind of mean…”

Ken made a little surprised noise. “Mean? Me?” He reached out and slid his hand into Hide’s. “What did I do wrong?” Hide squeezed his hand.

“Well, I confessed ‘like a lovesick schoolgirl’ I think you said, I told you flat out I’ve been crushing on you for years, and the response I got? ‘I’m bi.’” He shook his head in exaggerated disappointment. “I’m happy to know that but it doesn’t tell me anything…”

Ken’s cheeks flared red. “O-Oh.” He swallowed hard. “Well, obviously I like you too, or we wouldn’t have done... that.”

The last bit of tension drained out of Hide’s shoulders and he flopped back onto the bed. “Oh good.”

Ken moved to lay next to him, hands still entwined. “I don’t know what was a bigger shock, you liking me or suddenly having a tentacle kink.” Hide rolled to face him and scooted closer.

“Mmh that was just hot.” Ken’s arm wrapped around him and he hummed in happiness. “We should do it again sometime.”

Ken’s huff of laughter ruffled Hide’s hair. “That’s not what those are supposed to be used for, you know.” Then his stomach rumbled. “Oops.”

Hide remembered what Ken had told him earlier, about the kagune being draining. “Okay maybe just once in a while. Don’t want you to waste away.” Some small rational part of his brain was thinking he shouldn’t be cuddling up to a hungry half-ghoul, but Hide was too comfortable to care.

A hand petted his hair softly. “You’re terrible,” Ken informed him.

Hide just smiled and snuggled closer.

  
  



End file.
